Please Don't Break My Heart
"Please Don't Break My Heart" 'is the 9th episode of [[SurvivORG: MORGquesas|''SurvivORG: MORGquesas]]. Night 17 The three remaining members of Maraamu returned from Tribal Council, relieved that their plan to trick Kenny worked out. They made a pact then and there to try and win the next immunity challenge, believing it to be the final challenge before the merge. Both other tribes were surprised to see that Kenny had gone home. Day 18 The tribes reconvened on immunity beach to learn that the next challenge was an old favorite from ORGfrica: '''Circular Pain. The tribes would enter a command in a special channel that would give them an image (pictured below) that they would have to count a certain amount of items in. Once they locked in their guess and time, the producers would check to see how accurate their guess was, with a 15 second penalty being applied for every dot over or under the correct answer they were. The two tribes with the fastest times would win immunity. There were no notable events on the Safari this round, though Chicken was jailed and could not participate. Behind the scenes, Pursi and Bowman concocted a plan to throw the challenge and get rid of Chicken, though Bowman would later express doubt over this course of action, wondering which of the two he could trust to stick with him going forward. Night 18 The tribes set about working to solve the challenge. Bowman and Pursi, as planned, immediately threw the challenge, with Pursi submitting a guess of only one dot, and incurring a whopping 6 hour, 39 minute time penalty. After this, it was no surprise that Rotu and Soliantu cruised to immunity, sending Maraamu to their third straight Tribal Council. Tribal Council At Tribal Council, Pursi attempted to rationalize his actions, saying that he thought speed was more important than accuracy, while Bowman played dumb to the plan. Chicken, feeling like his time was almost up and having nothing to lose, told Pursi that he could go to hell. After more argument, Bowman's status as the man in the middle was discussed, with Pursi believing that he was safe because they had been working together since the early days on Soliantu. Unbeknownst to Pursi, Bowman had been privately talking with Chicken about potentially going forward with him, believing that he would be more loyal to him in a merge scenario than Pursi. As both men plead their case to Bowman, Bowman struggled with his decision: either stab your closest ally in the back and lose a friend, or keep him around in favor of someone who could be easier to control down the line. In the end, Bowman made the decision to cut his best friend's throat. The votes were read, and Pursi was blindsided with Bowman's idol in his pocket, reducing Maraamu to a two-man tribe. Votes Trivia * The episode title was said by Pursi, just before the final vote was revealed. * There were 1,598 dots in the Circular Pain diagram. Rotu guessed there were 1,496 dots, and Soliantu guessed there were 1,585. * After the guessing penalties were calculated, Rotu finished with a time of 44:41. Soliantu finished with a time of 26:16. * Following this vote, Maraamu 3.0 became the smallest tribe in SurvivORG history, surpassing the previous record set by Oromo and Zulu.